A Different Path
by Uchiha Bara
Summary: What if Harry Potter was actually the reincarnation of our favorite bat demon, Kuronue. Let's just say his life would be very different. Oh, and he lives with Kurama and Hiei. How will that work out?
1. prologue

Yes, I am writing another fic. Deal with it. Anyway, this is about Harry, and will be mostly from his P.O.V. The first couple chapters may not be, but most of them will. And please, if I have made any mistakes, please tell me! I am not the best writer, and I'm not very good with ideas. I try my best though, and some of my friends say I'm really good. *ahem*

Sorry, got distracted. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>_

When Hagrid arrived at the Potter house, he saw no sign of baby Harry, who was, in fact, very far away by that point. When he went to tell Dumbledore, the old man sighed, and said something about his _other_ relatives. Hagrid was curious but knew not to push Dumbledore on anything, and left the subject alone.

…

A white-furred fox with golden eyes ran beside a black blur. The fox had a baby swathed in clothes held in his jaws carefully as the two ran through the forest. They reached a clearing and the two stopped, the fox gently setting the baby down before a flash of energy surrounded him and a tall being with long silver hair briefly stood in the fox's place before the transformation was complete and a red-headed human with emerald green eyes stood beside a short _youkai _with gravity-defying black hair and ruby eyes. The red-head picked the baby up and the two walked through the portal that had appeared in front of them.

…

Koenma looked up from his desk as two figures entered his office. "Kurama, Hiei." The prince of Reikai greeted. "You were successful I trust?" The two nodded, Kurama showing the prince the bundle in his arms.

"Do you have everything ready?" The _yoko _asked. Koenma nodded. "Yes. Just make sure that his letter is able to reach him when he turns 11. And don't mess up during the ceremony." The prince stated, opening a portal. Kurama nodded and went through the portal, followed by Hiei.

* * *

><p>Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, its short. Sorry. It's a prologue. The first chapter is a lot longer though ^^ I will try to get it up ASAP :)<p>

Please, review! And tell me if you liked it! ^^

~Bara


	2. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I know its short, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer and up within the week. I recently moved so I haven't been able to write lately, but that should change soon. Thank you so much to everyone that followed, favorited, or reviewed this fic! I love you all!**_

_**Here is chapter 1 of A Different Path**_

* * *

><p>Kuro laughed as he flew out of range of Yusuke's attack. The boy flew back down to the ground, raising his scythe in time to block Yusuke's barrage of punches. He saw his parents, Kurama and Hiei, stand up. Yusuke stopped his attack as they came over.<p>

"It's time. Come on Kuro." Kurama said, leading them towards the back of Tourin, where a portal was lying in wait for them. Walking through it, they found themselves in the courtyard of what used to be Genkai's temple. The three saw an owl flying around near the temple. Kuro ran over to it.

"Do you have a letter for me?" he asked the bird. In response, a letter was dropped on his head and the owl flew away.

The letter was neatly printed in English, and the ink was green. It read:

'_To Mr. Harry Potter/Kuro Minamino,_

_Courtyard,_

_Genkai's Temple,_

_Tokyo, Japan.'_

"Well that's not creepy at all." He muttered as he opened the letter. It contained two papers. The first read:

'_Dear Mr. Potter/Minamino,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_'

He looked at the other paper. It had a list with the supposed equipment on it. Kuro looked at Kurama and Hiei.

"We need to go to England." He said happily.

~OoO~

Before Koenma made them a portal, he had Kuro change back into his human form. The young yokai did as told, changing from a yokai to a human. His black wings vanished, his purple eyes turned green, and his long black hair shortened until it was at his mid-back. He tied it back in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in his face and the three headed to England.

They emerged in the middle of a bustling street. Kurama, considering he knew where they were going, led Kuro and Hiei to a small pub that they would not have seen had the fox not pointed it out.

"Father, how do you know where this place is?" Kuro asked Kurama curiously. Hiei looked at his mate, also curious. The fox grinned.

"You know of my profession." Was all he said as the three walked through the pub and into the back, where Kurama tapped three bricks and the wall opened up to let them through. He led them to Gringott's, a large marble building with a plaque on the door.

After they had retrieved money from a large vault, they headed back into the alley to begin their shopping.

~OoO~

It had been a month and a half since Kuro had received his acceptance letter, and he was now heading to London by himself to get a few more things he thought would be useful. After arriving and buying more supplies, he would head to Hogwarts, for the headmaster wished to speak with him about a few things before the term started.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!

I've been busy and I have had writers block lately. I finally was able to write some and I finished this chapter. Sorry it is so short, I will try my best to make the next chapter longer, and I will try to update sooner.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, or followed this fic. I ADORE AND LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I realize I didn't have these on the last two chapters. I do not own anything. If I owned either Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Actually I probably would, but still.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>_

Kuro sat in the Ravenclaw common room, writing a letter to Kurama. It had been a month since the school started and he had a lot of things to put in the letter.

_Dear Father,_

_This place is fascinating! Have you ever been here before? It's a huge castle with moving and talking pictures and even the staircases move! This place is amazing! The classes are really interesting as well, though the chance of an explosion in at least two of them helps with that. I've actually made two friends already. One is Lovegood Luna, and she has quite an interesting mind. Everyone calls her loony, but she's actually very nice to be around. She is always talking about some supernatural things, and I actually had a really interesting conversation with her the other day about youkai. She knows a lot for being a human. The other is Granger Hermione. She is very smart and read up about Hogwarts before coming here._

_Anyway, the reason I am writing to you is that apparently I'm famous here. Some dark wizard named Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby, and I lived so I'm famous. But there are rumors going around that he is not dead yet and that he will come back. Could you ask Koenma to look into it, see whatever this guy did to stay alive? The wizards are expecting me to save them when, or if, he returns._

_These wizards are all weak. All they do is wave a stick to make things happen, they don't even have to work for it! I've been training but it's hard since the only place where I am allowed to train would be the Forbidden Forest, and Dumbledore (the Headmaster) told me that students aren't allowed in there and not to let anyone see me, so I have to go when everyone is asleep._

_One of the teachers here acts like Papa. His name is Snape Severus. He is more talkative than Papa, but they have the same attitude. It is kind of amusing watching him lecture the people in his classes. His glare is more like Genkai-obaa-san's glare than Papa's._

_How are things in demon world? When was the tournament being held again? I wanted to see if I could get permission to go watch it from the headmaster._

_That's all I can think to write about now. I might write again soon. _

_From,_

_Kuro_

Kuro sat back in his chair, his letter finished. He would take it to the owlery later.

~OoO~

Kurama was reading a book when he heard a tapping on the window. He opened it, and Kuro's owl, Yami, flew in. His black and red feathers were ruffled and his amber eyes looked tired. Kurama took the letter and gave Yami an owl treat while he read the letter.

When Hiei walked in to the room, Kurama was setting down a pen, having just finished his reply letter.

"Kuro wrote us." The fox mentioned.

"Hn. What did he say?"

"He wanted me to ask Koenma something and he told about how he has been. The letter is here if you want to read it."

~OoO~

Kuro sat down next to Luna and Hermione at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast. The three of them had become fast friends and were rarely seen without each other. The morning post suddenly flew in with a flutter of wings, and Yami flew over to Kuro with a letter in his beak. Kuro took the letter before giving the owl a treat.

"Who's that from?" Hermione asked curiously. Kuro opened the letter.

"My parents. I wrote a letter to them a while ago."

"What language is that?"

"Japanese." He scanned through the letter briefly before putting it away to read later. "Let's get to class."

~OoO~

Kuro sat alone in the library, finding a moment of peace during lunch to read the letter.

_Kuro, _

_Yes, I have been there before though I didn't have much time to enjoy the sights. It's good to know that you have made some friends. I will ask Koenma to look into it and will write you when I find out. The tournament is in three months. _

_I'm short on time so I will wrap this up quick. There have actually been reports of youkai movement in England, where you are, so you should ask Dumbledore to ward the school against youkai. _

_Kurama _

"I'll have to visit the Headmaster soon to see if I can go to the tournament, and to ask him to ward the school against any youkai with evil intentions. But for now, I should get to class."

* * *

><p>Please review ^^<p> 


End file.
